


Lunar

by outronxhs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: ENHYPEN, Gen, Holiday, Just read, Soft AU, crying over ni-ki, hyungs loves ni-ki, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outronxhs/pseuds/outronxhs
Summary: Ni-ki didn't knew he could love these six boys as much as he loves his family
Kudos: 38





	Lunar

**Author's Note:**

> happy holiday! i love ni-ki so much :((

They were given a three days off to spend the lunar new year with their respective family. Everyone will celebrate the holiday including Jake and Jay who's family is at korea right now. Ni-ki doesn't have the choice but to stay at the dorm, play and watch on his own. 

“Ni-ki are you sure you don't want to go with me?” Jay asked. He brought ni-ki to their house last christmas eve.

“No hyung. I'll stay here” He smiled widely to assure his hyungs that he's okay. They are supposed to spend their time with their family and he don't want to bother them. They are obviously worried and even bought a lot of groceries for him, although he's shy to admit, he's really happy to have six brother that pampers him.

“close the door at night and call us if you need anything, okay?” 

The members left. He immediately missed the annoying loudness of the brothers. He may looked like he don't want it but deep inside he can't live with them anymore. Ni-ki spend the day watching, playing, receiving call from her mom, sunoo and jungwon. Their manager dropped by to visit him and eat with him on the second day too. He was laying on the couch when he heard a noise coming from the front door. It's his two eldest hyung.

“ah jay! you stepped on my shoes–”

“Ni-ki! hyung i'll clean it later” Jay leave Heeseung behind who's dramatically holding his shoe that was stepped by him. 

They are holding a total of five big paperbags with a mixed of clothes, food and chocolates. Two of it is for him. Heeseung even brought his console game and a big set of beef from their house. 

“We met sunghoon and ask us to give it to you. He said sorry because he can't call you during the holiday” Jay handed a jacket that he think definitely suits him. 

Heeseung said that two days is enough for them so they decided to spend the last day with their maknae. The older even insisted to do a suprise vlive making his favorite bunggeoppang because they knew that he wants to make one. To be honest, they didn't really have to do all of this. He used to live alone before and celebrating a holiday is not new to him. However, seeing his hyungs make an effort to meet him, play with him, spend their free day with him, calling him and giving him a gift warms his heart. Ni-ki never knew that he could love these six boys as much as he loves his family. While staring at his hyungs bickering with each other, he realize how much they care for him and will do anything to make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos or comments! ciao!


End file.
